


At First Sight

by babynono



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is too Confident, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono
Summary: Jeno knew he had fallen hard at first sight ever since he met Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	At First Sight

Jeno joked around as the members laughed, his eyes automatically went to Doyoung to see if he was laughing as well. Seeing the older laugh hard made him smile, Donghyuck nudged his arm teasingly. Causing him to look away and blush madly, Jaemin pointed fingers as he whispered to Jisung. The two snickering as they whispered, everyone knew about Jeno's huge crush on Doyoung. Except, Doyoung who was always way too oblivious. Doyoung looked at the others who seemed to stop laughing, only whispering and smiling as they murmured in agreement. Jeno felt embarrassed, although Doyoung couldn't hear what the members were discussing about. Jeno could burst out crying about anytime, his cheeks flushed red as Donghyuck publicly began to announce Jeno's huge crush on Doyoung. "Our dear baby Jeno has a huge crush on Kim Doyoung!" Donghyuck shouted, causing the other members to laugh. Lucas laughing loudly, Jeno looked at Doyoung whose eyes were wide. "Jeno is this true...?" Doyoung asked. Tears began to build up in Jeno's eyes, he ran away embarrassed and ashamed. How could Donghyuck announce it to everyone like that!? "Wait!! Jeno!" the members called. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Donghyuck looked at the concerned glares. Mark facepalmed, looking at his dumbfounded boyfriend. "Hyuck, I love you but you are really stupid sometimes." He sighed. Donghyuck realized what he had done, looking at a concerned Taeyong.

Jeno sat in the dorm room, hugging his pillow tightly. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying earlier, there was a knock on his door. "Jeno?" A voice spoke, Jeno hugged his pillow tighter and winced as he heard the door open. Clicking shut, "Jeno, are you okay?" Taeyong sits down on his bed as Jungwoo sat down on the other side beside him. Jeno turned away, he could feel the tears return causing him to stuff his face into the pillow. "Hey, it's okay to cry." Jungwoo strokes his head, Taeyong hugs him tightly. "Haechan said he's really sorry for announcing your crush like that, he didn't mean to make you angry." He nods. "I-it's not that Hyung, it's-..." Jeno winces as he hears his voice break and trail off. "It's what Doyoung might think if he knows I have a crush on him, he would be disgusted. Grossed out, because I'm disgusting Hyung! I-i like boys, I like him! He would hate me for that!" He shouts, crying again. "Jeno, that's not true and you know that." Jungwoo shook his head, Taeyong nodding in agreement. "Doyoung loves you, he would never think of you like that. You know he loves you very much," Taeyong assured him, Jeno looked down as his lips curved down in a frown. "But now we'll become more distant... b-because he knows I like him," Jeno begin to sniffle, lips quivering as he tried holding his tears in. "You're his favorite out of the whole group, remember that Jeno. Doyoung would not distance himself or treat you differently just because he's found out that you have a crush on him," Jungwoo nods, reassuring the boy. "Besides, I accept you. Both me and Jungwoo," Taeyong nods. Jeno smiles, feeling a bit better. "And, me and Taeyong are dating anyways." Jungwoo grins. Jeno's eyes widened with disbelief, looking at Taeyong who giggled.

Jeno left the door, only to be met by Donghyuck who hugged him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jeno! I didn't mean to announce it like that, I just thought you two looked cute together and then I got carried away and now I'm so stupid for just realizing it and-" Donghyuck blurts out until Jeno interrupts. "It's okay Hyuck," Jeno nods. Donghyuck sniffles, hugging Jeno tightly. "I'm so sorry, now Doyoung knows and it's all my fault. I take full responsibility!" He nods aggressively, squeezing the living out of Jeno. "H-hyuck... You're hugging me too tight," Jeno spoke while getting squeezed to death. "Oops! Sorry," Donghyuck quickly releases him, causing Jeno to fall back and right into someone's arms. Donghyuck's eyes widened as he saw who it was, quickly scurrying away. "Hyuck!" Jeno blinks in confusion. "Uhm, thanks Hyung," he nods at Doyoung, before realizing. "HYUNG!?" He almost screams, jumping out of Doyoung's arms. "Are you going somewhere?" Doyoung asks. Jeno shakes his head, avoiding his concerned eyes. "Hey, Jeno... uh, about earlier." Doyoung scratches the back of his neck, Jeno feels ashamed as he bit the inside of his bottom lip. "J-just forget it, forget everything that happened. It's just a stupid silly crush, I'll get over it soon..." Jeno gulps while he quickly began to dash. "Wait! No-Jeno!" Doyoung shouts, trying to run after the other. 'I'm okay, I'm okay.' Jeno repeated inside his head, hearing the shouts of the older.

Jeno woke up, he had cried himself to sleep. Getting up, he dragged himself to the living room. As he opened the door, he's met face-to-face with Doyoung. As if it was a scene, time stopped. Doyoung's eyes fixated on him, Jeno blinked a few times as they stared for a bit. "Don't say those words, please... You know those words hurt even more, you say you're gonna love me, so what use is it? You don't know what kind of heart you gave me..." A mellow voice was singing from the radio placed on the coffee table. Jeno looked away as he realized what they were doing, pushing past Doyoung. Doyoung turned his head around, finding Jeno busying himself. He sighed, trying to approach him but Jeno would avoid him at all costs. "Jeno," He held his wrist, his face full of concern and hurt. Jeno bit his bottom lip, struggling to release himself. "Why are you ignoring me?" Doyoung asks, feeling hurt. Jeno looked into his eyes with his own tear-filled ones, "Hyung, please. This is the only way I can get over you," He pleads. "What if I don't want you to get over me...?" Doyoung narrows his eyebrows, Jeno looked at him with confusion. Doyoung released him, sighing as he walked away. Jeno left dumbfounded and confused, what did Doyoung mean?

The past few weeks were hard to get through, both Jeno and Doyoung were ignoring each other. The members were surprised how long they've lasted, "They can't go on like this, fans notice things too." Mark sighs. Taeyong nodded in agreement, "I agree, they need to stop ignoring each other." He sighs. Doyoung sat with his arms crossed, discussing with Jaehyun. "You guys need to makeup, you know you can't stay like this forever." Jaehyun implies. "I won't stop until he does, if he doesn't explain why he's ignoring me then it'll stay like this," Doyoung growled. "This is only hurting you," Jaehyun shakes his head. "I'm fine," Doyoung insisted. "You may be fine, but have you thought of how Jeno is feeling?" Jaehyun narrows his eyebrows. Doyoung sat, keeping quiet for a bit as he glanced at Jeno. Jeno was more gloomy nowadays, and he had to admit that the boy looked skinnier than usual. "Shit," He cursed. "You see?" Jaehyun sighs. "I'll talk with you later," Doyoung got up, walking to Jeno. Jeno distracted by dark thoughts, not noticing Doyoung who was approaching him. "Jeno," Doyoung interrupts his thoughts. Jeno looked around for help, but none of the members assisted him as they knew that the two had to makeup. "Wait, Please... don't go," Doyoung hugs him as Jeno tried escaping. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He whispers. Jeno felt tears prickle his eyes, wanting to cry. "Please stop, please don't ignore me anymore. It hurts Jeno, I don't want to be separated from you." Doyoung pleaded while his arms were wrapped tightly around Jeno's waist.

Jeno nervously entered the dorm room, Doyoung had asked for him to visit him later today and he absolutely couldn't refuse. Jeno sat on the bed, Doyoung wasn't in sight as he waited. A door opened, revealing Doyoung who had just taken a shower. A white fluffy towel around his waist, and another around his neck. Water droplets on his body, his hair dripping wet. Jeno gasped, covering his eyes. "You came a bit earlier than I expected," Doyoung smiles with relief. "Y-y-you're naked!" Jeno's face goes red, shouting as he had his eyes closed. Doyoung smirks in amusement before finally getting serious, "Why have you been ignoring me?" He asks. Jeno felt himself frown, "Because..." He trails off. "Tell me, I want the truth. No lies, no excuses. Tell me Jeno," Doyoung narrows his eyebrows. Jeno sighs, eyes still closed. "Because I'm stupid, I-I've liked you since the day we met a-and... always kept it to myself," Jeno said shakily as he opened his eyes. Doyoung didn't look angry, "You're not stupid," He shook his head. "Don't try to make me feel better Hyung, I-i don't want to get my hopes up." Jeno smiles sadly. "Stop it, stop saying those things." Doyoung grits his teeth, Jeno looks up and at that moment, Doyoung cups his cheeks as he kisses him. Jeno caught by surprise, eyes wide until they slowly close. Their lips moving in sync, it was only until they broke away that they realized they were out of breath. Jeno's eyes still closed, soft pants escaping his lips. Opening his eyes to find Doyoung's eyes locked onto him, "I like you, no... I-I've loved you ever since we met, and I always tried to push that thought back because you were still young. I thought it was stupid and you wouldn't like me back," Doyoung caresses his cheek, tracing the outline of Jeno's lips. Jeno blushed, feeling his cheeks heat up. "But, now that I know... It wasn't as stupid as I thought," Doyoung whispered, kissing Jeno again. Jeno responded to him, feeling tears escape his eyes. Doyoung loved him, he loved him and that was all he just needed. His love and affection... After a few hungry intimate kisses, their needs began to call out to each other. Jeno found himself under Doyoung, pinned down to the bed. They both needed this...

Morning arose, Taeyong knocked on the dorm door. He had fallen asleep at Jungwoo's dorm room, Donghyuck and Jisung trailed behind Taeyong for the missing member that didn't show up at their dorm room. Taeyong got tired from knocking, using the dorm key as he opened the door. The three went in, finding Jeno and Doyoung together in a bed... Naked... Donghyuck screamed as Jisung's eyes were wide, Taeyong's jaw dropped with shock. The two woke up, Jeno gasped as he tried hiding in Doyoungs arms. The covers over their bodies, "Oh my god! You two fucked!" Donghyuck gasps. Jeno was embarrassed, blushing madly. Their hair was a mess, Jeno's hair looked like a birds nest whilst Doyoung's was messy due to some hands that entangled themselves into it last night. Not to mention the dark hickeys on Jeno's body, Doyoung had a few marks on his neck as well. The intimate night had them both late for the dance practice, when they entered the practice room they saw all members smirking at them. Jeno's first instinct was to hide under Doyoung's arms, they all cooed and awed as they teased the new-founded couple.


End file.
